Silicon is one semiconductor material that has desirable electronic properties for use in electronic devices. However, silicon, like other elemental semiconductor materials, has poor light conversion properties, making it generally less desirable for use in optoelectronic or photonic applications. In contrast, certain compound semiconductor materials, can efficiently convert electrical energy to light energy, making such materials desirable for optoelectronics and photonics applications, but are difficult to use for complex and inexpensive electronics. There are also certain compound semiconductor materials that are used to modulate light with an electrical signal. In addition, there are elemental semiconductor materials in addition to silicon, as well as compound semiconductor materials, that can be used to detect light. Accordingly, in light of the respective advantages provided by different semiconductor materials, it would be desirable to be able to fabricate an integrated semiconductor circuit including different semiconductor materials and which exhibits desirable properties of the different semiconductor materials in a single integrated semiconductor circuit.